The White Wolf
by the lil witch
Summary: What if something changed? What if Lily had a half sister, that had an amazing inheritance? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

_In an ancient house, belonging to an ancient family, an acted of evil is about to commence. A woman with long black hair and bright purple eyes hugged a purple blanket close to her chest, while the man beside her is pleading for her to listen to him._

"_Maggie, are you even listening to me?" He asked with a touch of annoyances in his voice._

"_No Dan, I'm not. I have other things on my mind. Like how can you be so calm when our baby is in danger?" She shouted in a whisper, as she didn't want to wake up the child in her arms. Dan ran a hand through his bright blond hair, as Maggie looked up into his green/brown eyes. He sighed._

"_I know you don't want to let her go..." started Dan,_

"_Understatement of the year!" muttered Maggie._

"_But it's for the best, and you know this!" Dan finished, while frowning at his wife. Not wanting to hear him talk of the possibility of giving up their baby, Maggie turned away. Dan, thinking Maggie was going to cooperate, thought it was about time they discuses where they were going to leave their baby girl._

"_I was thinking we should leave her with you friend- what's her name? Sarah? Jane?" Dan said as calmly as he could. As soon as he said it, he knew it was a mistake. Maggie's face went bright red, while her eyes alit with fire._

"_Where are we going to leave her? WHERE ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE HER! She is going to stay with me!" shouted Maggie forgetting about the baby in her arms. An ear-splitting scream came from the little girl. Maggie's gaze softened as she directed her eyes to the infant in her arms._

"_What do you think he will do to her if he gets her? Do you think she will be happy with that type of life? I don't want to let her go ether but I know it's for the best." Dan softly said as he watched the two most important people in his life gaze into each other's eyes. Slowly Maggie nodded her head showing she understood. Still looking at her daughter she moved slowly towards the kitchen where she had to get her baby ready. As she left, there was an earth shacking noise that came from the direction of the front door. Running to the door, Dan saw the disturbance in the face of his nightmares. Standing there, with an evil grin on his face stood, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Backing up, Dan hoped Maggie will hear him and leave._

"_Get out of my house Tom!" Dan said as loud as he could without making it obvious what he was doing. Fortunately Maggie heard them and stayed in the other room, although she did want to go out and help. _

"_What and miss out seeing you beautiful daughter? I think not" Voldemort replied, gliding into the house. _

"_So Vouldy, how does it feel relying on a little girl to win your fight for you?" Dan asked in a teasing sort of voice. He knew he was going to die, but why go quietly when you can cause a hell lot of mischief. Suddenly a scream came from the kitchen._

"_Dan his snake's coming though the back door!" come Maggie's voices seconds later. _

"_Who said I was using her to win the war? She will grow into a beautiful and powerful women, perfect future Queen material don't you think?" Voldemort said as he slowly drew his wand._

"_Get her out of the house Maggie! I'll see you on the other side my love!" Dan shouted, as he realised he had left his wand on the kitchen table. Voldemort laughed._

"_How touching, but how do you know I will kill you very pretty wife? I know lodes of my followers that would love to have her warm their beds." He said cruelly. _

"_You basted!" Dan shouted as he lunged at Voldemort making him drop his wand in surprise. After a 5 minute struggle, Voldemort managed to reclaim his wand and gasped out those two fatal words:_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" While the Green light came towards him, Dan smiled for at least he died protecting his family. Shoving the man of him, Voldemort gracefully stood and carried on towards the hissing of his beloved snake. Meanwhile, Maggie had successful locked herself and her baby in the nursery. She knew she was going to be killed, but that didn't matter, as long as her baby lived she was okay with dying. She would be with her beloved husband and well, there is nothing to fear from death. It's just the next journey of her life. As fast as she could, she grabbed an old picnic basket and laid her angel inside. Next she took off her family locket and placed it on her baby. She then started to write a fast letter, while sing softly:_

"_Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows__" she stopped sing when she heard a shout from down stairs _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_She knew her beloved was dead and that she was running time to save their daughter. She finished the letter and laded it in the baskets. As she charmed a little mirror, which was next to her at the time, she finished the lullaby that had been in her family for years. She hoped that, even though she won't be there to teach her child the song that someone would, as it is a very important tradition in her family._

"_Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And Passions_

Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way  
To Weary Of Life And Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And The Quiet

Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows." _With that finished, Maggie attached the little mirror onto the baby's basket. As the door was blasted open and green and blue lights filled the room, one last heart-breaking whisper could be heard:_

"_Good luck my little wolf, good luck __Artemis__Selena__ Luna Maggie Moon!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything you recognise and this is an au, so it is not going to be set in the true Marauder era, as I can't be asked to find information from that era, sorry. **

**The Lil Witch**

Chapter 2 

In a plain room, on the highest floor of St Andrews orphanage, two girls slept peacefully, unaware that there blissful sleep would be disturbed, as Madam Landfor started the daily routine off 'caring' for the girls. It had been like this since the girls were 6, when the first arrived at the orphanage.

"Wake up! You're going to be late and if you are, you're not staying here for the rest of the year! You both can live on the streets for all I care! So I will say it one more time... GET UP!" screeched Madam Landfor at the door.

"We're up, we're up" came a muffled voice from the left bed in the room. Slowly, the blankets started to move and a girl of 16, with long red hair emerged. Her name was Lily Evens. Along with her red hair, Lily had bright green eyes that sparkled with mischief, but only when her sister was around. Speaking of her sister, the other girl in the room still slept but not as peacefully as she would have liked. Cursing under her breath, Lily dashed across the room, which if you think about it isn't that big, to shake her in-everything-but-blood sister.

"Art! Art wake up, please wake up." Lily said, as she shakes the other girl by her shoulders. Gasping for breath, Atemis Moon stared up into her best friend's face, trying to remember the memory she has just witnessed. She was sure it was a memory, it seemed so real. After taking deep breaths to calm her breathing, Atemis suddenly realised what the day was.

"Oh bugger, we're going to be late! Hurry up Lils or we'll miss the train!" she stated, as tumble out of bed. The day was September the first and the girls would be on their way to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Maybe I should start at the beginning? After Atemis's parents died when she was a baby, she was then sent to live with her mother's best friend Rose Evens and her husband John Evens. John and Rose already had two little girls, the oldest Petunia, who was 3 at the time, and Lily, who was the same age as Art. They lived happily till Mya turned 6. It was late. Rose and John were coming home from dinner with the girls; they were taking the country rote for it was less busy and quicker to get home with. Nobody knows what happened next, as it happened so fast, all that is certain is that by the end of that night the 3 girls were orphaned and were sent to St Andrews orphanage the next morning.

Petunia blamed Art, for if it wasn't for her they wouldn't even be out that night. As Lily stood by her while she dined the clams, both girls were ignored. When the girls turned 11 they found out that they were witches. Not the kind that was ugly with warts but your average witches. Madam Landfor hated the girls with a passion, for while she was stuck looking after snot nose kids, the girls were free to explore the world. Most children in the orphanage believe that Madam Landfor also hates the girls for their looks, as even t a young age they were showing signs of becoming beautiful. Although she can't really blame the girls if she had greasy blond hair, boggy green eyes and so many spots you could play dot to dot with them as Art kept telling Lily whenever it was brought up.

As life wasn't fare to her, she sort to make the girls miserable and so denied them the right to go to the same school. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were the options the girls could choose from. In the end, Art decided she would go to Beauxbatons and Lily could go to Hogwarts. However her plan didn't work out that well as Madam Landfor would have liked.

"Hurry up Lily, or we will be late." Art's muffled voice sounded from under the bed, as she looked for her shoes and wand. Art's waist long curly platinum blond hair, was sticking up in all directions, as her beautiful purple eyes darted all over the place looking for her lost wand. Art's and Lily both had pale skin, though Mya had freckles scattered over her nose.

"Yeah yeah, I'm already done...oh and check behind your ear."Lily replied from the door way which she was leaning on. Feeling behind her ear, Art realised that her wand was there the whole time. Smiling sheepishly, Art shoved her feet into her black knee high boots and put her hair into a messy bun. Throwing a baggy hoody over her jeans and purple and black top; she effectively hid her figure from the world. Tripping out the door, Mya grumbled all the way to kings cross as Lily laughed. By 10:35 they were at platform 9 3/4, sitting in a compartment waiting for Lily's friend to turn up.

25 minutes later, the girls were jerked (literally) from their daydreams as the train started to move down the track.

"This is it. I'm on my way to Hogwarts, can you believe it's really happening Lils?" Art asked Lily softly, as her eyes shining with happiness. Before Lily could answer, the door slid open.

"Well well, look who it is the little mudblood Evens sat in my compartment. I should say thank you for saving it for me but then again you don't deserve the floor I walk on let alone my thanks." said a cold voice at the door. There in the door way was a boy around the girl's age with long blond hair and dark steel gray eyes. Giving him a blank stare, Lily went back to reading the book she had brought with her. Seeing that Lily wasn't bothered with the boy, Art pulled her sketch book out and started to finish off the picture of a dragon she started last term.

"Don't ignore me Mudblood! I told you to get out, you're stinking up the compartment!" the boy hissed from the door. By now Art was getting very annoyed, which considering the fact Art is normally a calm person was very hard to do. **Maybe a quick charm will shut him up.** With this in mind, Art extracted her wand from her bag, which contently was by the window where the boy couldn't see and started to get revenge.

Meanwhile, Lily was getting steadily annoyed with the big headed idiot at the door. The only reason she hadn't cursed him to Timbuktu and back, was because she wanted to set an example for Art. All of a sudden, the boy stopped talking. Confused Lily looked up, only to burst out laughing as the once beautiful blond hair was now bright Weasley red. Completely modified, the boy turned and ran away, all the while cursing up a storm.

"That – haha- was brilliant- hehe" Lily said through her laughter. Smiling softly, Art gently rubbed out a mistake she did on her picture. Just as she was about to respond the door opened to revile a girl about their age with long hair that was glowing green.

"Can I sit with you please? The boys I was sitting with thought it would be funny to die my hair green." She said as she stood at the door. The girl didn't look up in till Lily said loudly.

"Oh Candy. Who were you sat with? Of course you can come in, we were waiting for you anyway!" replied Lily, as she jumped up to help the girl into the compartment. Now she was in full view Mya could see the she stood at 5ft 2in (while Lily stood at 5ft 3in and Mya at 5ft) and had tears in her soft baby blue eyes.

"Oh thank you Lily. I did look for you and then the train started moving so I went and waited in an empty compartment. It was then the Marauders came in and sat down. I didn't tell them to get out because Remus was there and I thought he would stop them from doing anything but then all of a sudden they turned my hair green and told me to get out or they will turn the rest of me green. I was so embarrassed I just ran!" She replied as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Immediately, Art jumped out her seat to bring Candy's trunk into the compartment. While looking at Lily for help, all she got back was a blank look. Realising Lily was in shock; Art turned her attention to the new person in the compartment. She had a natural tanned face with no freckles **(am I the only one in Hogwarts that has freckles?)**. Pure black hair was showing though at the rots, showing that the charm had worn off.

"O-oh I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I don't m-mean to get a-all blubbery on y-ya it's just the things they said!" she was sobbing uncontrollable now. It took 1 hour and 6 bars of chocolate later to get her to calm down. After all that Candy finally realised that she hadn't introduced herself to Art.

"Oh I'm so sorry you must think I'm so rude. My name is Candy Maria Lovely." She said handing her hand to Art. Startled at the sudden change in attitude, Art shock the hand while saying softly,

"Art Moon"

"Oh no, come on I said my full name, now it's your turn." Candy replied.

"Umm are you sure you want to know my full name?" Candy nodded "Oh okay it's... Atemis Selena Luna Maggie Moon." Art finished. It's not that she didn't like her name, oh no she loved it, but it's always been a mouthful. Candy stared at Art for a moment before she replied.

"I think that is a lovely name." Candy said sincerely "Do you know what your name means? Mine is bright/sweet for Candy and of the sea for Maria." Candy asked. Art shook her head as she picked her sketch pad back up. Sitting back in her seat, Art turned so that her back rested against the window of the train and her knees where loosely brought up to her chest.

"You do know that this means were friends now, right?" she added playfully. In return Art graced Candy with a beautiful smile, normally kept for Lily only. Art wasn't used to having friends, for at Beauxbatons most of the girls were stuck up and only cared about getting the really hot boy's to notice them. Art did have a friend once but... well that didn't end well.

"So Lily what did you do this summer?" Candy asked as she got up to see if the sweet trolley was coming. Seeing it a couple compartments away she added "Oh and the trolley is nearly here." As Lily replied, Art started digging around in her trunk for the money, she was sure she put it in here.

"Oh you know same old same old. Madam Landfor couldn't believe that Art ruined her plan about separating us but it was so funny to see her face. Well, it was in till she locked Art in the attic." As she finished speaking she looked left at Art, who was now waist deep in her extended trunk. "Art what are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for my money bag, I can't remember where I put it, do you know?" was the muffled reply.

"It's in your side bag; you put it there so this didn't happen. Although with the amount of things you have stuffed in there it's no wonder you can't see it." Lily said as she emptied the side bag on to the seats. Pencils, reading book, Art's notepad, her sketch book, colouring pencils were just of the few things that ended up on the seats. Underneath her 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them' Mya's money bag was sitting innocently. Emerging for the trunk, Mya looked like a crazy woman, as her hair had come out of the bun she had put it into and now her curls were all over the place.

"Good thing I grabbed this while I was in there." She said holding her hair brush up. This just sent Lily and Candy into a pile of giggles. Shaking her head, Art began to pull her brush though her hair. By the time Lily and Candy calmed down, Mya had just finished brushing her hair into silky curls and the door had just opened to show the trolley lady.

"Anything off the trolleys dear's?" she happily asked.

Smiling, Art went and brought 6 blood pops, though she did get odd looks, while Lily and Candy brought a mixture of Berty Bots and Chocolate Frogs. What the girls didn't know was that one boy had seen Art as she collected her sweets and he liked what he saw. **I'll be keeping my eye on that one, that's for sure. **He thought as he walked back to his housemates. Back in the girl's compartment, Art was putting her hair back up into her messy bun, as she also reclaimed her seat by the window. The rest of the journey was with the girls eating their sweets and reading (or sketching in Arts case). Before Art realised it she was in the boats with all the other 1st years, but these one's were 11 not 15 nearly 16. In no time at all they reached the castle, where the doors open to show a lady in green robes, with her hair in a tight bun on her head. **"And so it begins." **Art thought as she made her way into the side hall.

**Mya's boots:** **./products/graphics/013_011_bk/view_**

**Thank you for reading and please review. **

**The little witch**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything you recognise!**

Chapter 3

As Art waited to be called into the hall, (the first years (the 11 year old ones) had already been sorted) she fiddled with her side bag. She had gotten it on her 6th birthday from her Aunt Rose and Uncle John just before they passed away. After that Lily had charmed it with an extension charm just like she did with her trunk. While charms weren't one of Art's strong points she knew the basics as Lily loved it. Art loved her bag and it was the only thing she doesn't constantly forget. All of a sudden the gigantic doors creaked open and Art, taking this as her queue, started to enter the hall. As Art started to walk down the aisle, Dumbledore introduce her to the school.

"As you can see, we have a new student. She will be going into her 6th year and we will now sort her. So everyone I would like to introduce Miss Atemis Moon!" after this he started clapping. By now Art was already on the stall waiting for the hat to be placed on her head. When a silky voice sounded in her ear:

"Hmm, were to put you? Brave and reckless when it comes to those you love, however you're more of a lover than a fighter, so Gryffindor is out. Hmm your loyal but due to you upbringing, you are very guarded" feeling the stab of panic the hat was quick to reassure her. "Oh no, don't worry. I am swan to never tell of anything I may read in someone's head. Now where was I? Oh yes, we had just eliminated Hufflepuff, so let see. Hmm yes it's perfect! Better be RAVENCLAW!" the voice boomed "Good luck with your destiny." It finished as it was taken off her head. Confused, Art started walking towards the blue and bronze table, where Candy sat smiling at her.

"I didn't know you were in Ravenclaw." Art said as she slid into the space next to Candy. Candy smiled, before helping herself to the food that had appeared on the table in front of them.

"Yes. Although, I don't talk to some people in Ravenclaw as they are completely stuck up their own asses. I mostly stay with Lily, who by the way will be joining us after the main course." Seeing Art's confused face Candy also said "if you went to Gryffindor I would have moved over there and if you went to neither we would have moved to join you."

"Oh okay then" Art said before taking a bite of chicken pie. "Hmmm this is great. Way better than the food at Beauxbatons! It's all less fat stuff to help the girls lose weight, even though they all have stick figures." As Candy laughed, an angry Lily dropped into the seat on the other side of Art.

"I hate that arrogant little toe-rag!" she said as she let her head hit the table. Art sent Candy a questioning look over the distressed redheads bowed head.

"Err Lily, this may sound really stupid, but who is James Potter? I know you mentioned him in a few of you letters but you never told me who he is." Art slowly ask, as she didn't want to set her hot-headed friend off.

"His is the boy with the messy black hair and glasses over at the red and gold table. Next to the boy with shaggy black hair and grey kinder bluely eyes." Lily's muffled voice sounded from the table. Looking over the to the table Lily had just left, she saw four loud boy's, the loudest being the two who looked like the descriptions Lily gave her. One of the other boys was watching in amusement, while he flicked his sandy blond hair out of his amber eyes. The last boy didn't really fit in with the other three handsome guys, what with his watery blue eyes and golden blond hair. The only thing that let him down was the fact he looked like a rat.

"Anyway let's not talk about those… those…. I can't even think up a good insult for them." Lily paused for a moment to take in deep breaths to stop her temper rising. "You know what I am so glad you are here Art. Now if they annoy me I can just get you to set one of you wired pets on them." She finishes smiling happily.

"Lily how many times do I have to tell you? They are not my pets; they come and go as they please. Anyway Lils, I have been meaning to ask you, who was that boy that came into our compartment this afternoon?" Art asked as she spotted the boy from earlier, who was sitting at the green and silver table, looking over at her Candy and Lily. Lily looked uncomfortable, while Candy just looked confused for a moment before she realised this must have happened before she joined them.

"This may sound corny, but Art he is bad news. Please tell me that you don't like his or something?" Lily replied. Seeing the disgust in Art's eyes, Lily let out a sigh of relief before explaining "his name is Lucius Malfoy and he is a complete git. He believes that all purebloods are better than everyone else, however he has gotten worse since his father has decided that he needs a good bride to carry on the family name." Lily stopped thinking. "I suppose he has gotten so bad, because he is judging all the pureblood girls and they're falling over themselves to please him; however there is a rumour that says that he has chosen Narcissa Black as his new wife. We can only hope this madness will end." She finished dramatically. One look from each other sent Art and Candy into fits of laughter.

"Lily you are such a drama queen! You sound like the world is ending." Art said, after she and Candy had calmed down. Turning back to food, Art jumped when she saw then main meals had been replaced by puddings. Grabbing a large portion of Strawberries and cream, Art listened with half an ear to the conversation between Lily and Candy, while also observing the rest of the student body. The older students were mostly talking and catching up with their friends, however some of the students at her table were reading books or magazines. All of a sudden, Purple eyes caught stormy grey eyes looking at her from the red and gold table. It was something Potter's friend. Then he did something so unexpected, that Arts mouth dropped. He winked at her. Art quickly looked away, embarrassed and slightly annoyed at the nerve of him. She didn't even know his name and he was already trying to… well she don't know what he was trying to do! Trying not to look at his arrogant face, Art looked towards the teachers table, just in time to see the headmaster get up to do his speech.

"Welcome all to another year! I now have just a few things to tell you before you can go to your nice warm beds. First Mr Flinch has asked me to remind you that if you need to see what is banned then look on his office door. Second the forbidden forest is banned to all students" here Dumbledore turned his gaze, which was just casually swiping the room, towards the rude boy, Potter and the other two boys that Art saw earlier, "next we need to welcome our new defence against the darks arts teacher, Mr McBeen!" a small applause sounded across the room, mostly coming from the girls. "Now I believe it is time for bed. Goodnight!" as if rehearsed most of the school stood at the same time. Unfortunately, Art was the only one to notice this, as she sat in her seat waiting for the stampede of students to decrease. Lily and Candy realising Art had stopped turned and looked at her questionably.

"You know what I'm like in crowds Lily. I go when it has died down and follow someone in blue back." Art replied to their unasked question. Nodding Lily and Candy joined the queue leaving Art sat on her own. Well almost on her own.

"You're supposed to be going to your dormitories now, Miss Moon." Said a cold voice, from behind them, turning in her seat Art saw that Lucius Malfoy had walked over from the Slytherin table. "Seeing as your house prefects have left you here, could I have the pleasure of escorting you back to your dorm room? As a prefect I can't just leave you here on your own." he added after seeing Arts uneasy face. Finding no good reason to decline, as official she hadn't meet him yet, Art reluctantly nodded her head.

"Excellent! Right this way then, please." He replied, holding his arm out like a gentleman. They talked about idle things on the way to her new common room, however just before he left her for the night, he asked the question that was on everybody's lips. Just in a more posh manner.

"If I may be so bold, may I ask if you have always had purple eyes?" he inquired, looking at her curiously. Considering the fun she had on the way back, Art decided to answer with the truth.

"Yes, I got them from my mother and before you ask how I know this, there is a picture of her and my farther in my locket." Nodding in thanks, he said goodbye and left to walk back down the way they came.

Turning, Art answered the question from the eagle and stumbled into the common room. After walking up the boy's corridor, Art finally found her room. She then proceeded to changed out of her uniform and then crash on her bed asleep.

**Please review, as I like to hear what you have to say, even if you want to say bad things, like 'I shouldn't quite my day job' or something along those lines. I still want hear them so I can get better or just ignore you if, even after weighing out the pros and cons, I think it won't work with the plan I have for this story.**

**Thanks **

**The Lil Witch **

**Xx **


	4. Notice

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

the lil witch


End file.
